


My Life Story....... I Guess

by connor0_0



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drug Use, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Sexy Times, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 05:51:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6182992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/connor0_0/pseuds/connor0_0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So here is the thing about this story........... Its kinda just a summary of my life but mainly my freshman year of college. Now its been hectic and I think it would make a pretty decent story and its also a kind of therapy because lets just say I'm not the happiest person ever. So basically Jean is me and this is his tale of finding lave though it takes a good amount of time and multiple heartbreaks and just his shenanigans through college.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Background of my fucked up life

**Author's Note:**

> All characters are owned by the creators of SnK. The only thing I own is my story and no I did not plagiarize the concept of my story. Hope you guys enjoy!!!

So I guess this is where I introduce myself….. My name is Jean and im not even going to say my last name because I know none of you are going to remember it so yeah. Currently I’m a freshman about halfway through my first semester, I am from a smallish city in south-west Virginia and I attend Virginia Tech. Honestly I have no fucking clue what is happening in my life right now. I guess the best place to start is my sophomore year of high school which is when I found out that I was gay….

It was the very beginning of summer break and my family thought it’d be a fucking great idea to go to the beach with my best friend and his family. Now normally I would be bouncing off of the walls because of this but currently I was having some feelings…. Now these feeling were very primitive I guess and I thought it was just a kinda bro thing like, “damn bro you look good, you been working out?” Obviously though they weren’t. Our two families ended up going to the beach and let me say that it ended up being a living hell. Every day I had to see his toned muscles in just a pair of board shorts that hanged low on his hips showing off a small “v” shape that traveled down to his… you know.   
Now at this point in time I was probably the most awkward looking kid on the fucking planet. I hadn’t hit my growth spurt yet so I was one of the shorter people in my grade, I had the fucing Justin Bieber haircut (don’t worry that died very very quick after that summer), I was and still kinda am scrawny.   
Continuing on, lets just say that my attraction for him grew, and grew, and grew until I was having to take multiple cold showers during the days. Oh shit I forgot to mention his name, well his name is Reiner.   
Once the week was over I went back to my normal self though the attraction to him never faded but its ok I guess. I mean he did end up finding a significant other eventually but we will get to that. As the summer continued on I was participating in many golf tournaments around my home town in Virginia. Reiner and I hung out whenever I wasn’t at the golf course and though I did have feeling for him I never let them slip through the cracks. I wasn’t going to let my feelings for him ruin our friendship that we have had since we were like fucking babies. This continued on throughout the entire summer, I would play in a golf tournament every week and most of the remaining time was spent with Reiner.   
The summer seemed to fly by as I was busy nearly 24/7, so when my junior year started I was completely thrown for a loop. Classes became harder, I grew better at my sport meaning more playing time, my feeling for Reiner flaring up now and again, and all around just chaos. Honestly the only place I felt confident or relaxed was on the golf course. Something about the way you are in nature and you need intense focus that it just calms me down, making me forget about everything around me. Just as I got back into the swing of things I was hit by the biggest fucking train you’d ever see. I was sitting at home when I heard a soft knock on the door and standing there was my neighbor that I didn’t really talk to much since around the first grade. I think her name was Sasha or something? Well she had tears running down her cheeks at a mile a minute as she tried to get herself under control. Once she was composed she told me that one of my oldest friends was found dead inside his own home with a belt around his neck……. I didn’t know what to say, I was in complete and utter shock. So instead of saying anything I only nodded my head as my mother ran down from her office to talk to Sasha. I don’t remember what they talked about and honestly I didn’t care.   
As the year went along things didn’t get better… My grades started to slipped but I somehow did well enough to get nearly all A’s, my “friends” began to stop inviting me to things and before I knew it I was more alone than I had ever been. I had my parents and a handful of friends, including Reiner, to help me through this but though my parents tried and tried they couldn’t get through to me.   
The end of that academic year was a bitter sweet occurrence. Though school was over and I was finally going to be able to go with Reiner’s family to the beach (without my parents), I knew that I wasn’t going to see much of him because he is a year older than me, meaning he graduated. Now we were planning on going to the same college but it didn’t matter. I was going to be without my friend for the rest of the next academic year. As our last hoorah we kinda did a bunch of dumb shit. We drank nearly every night of our trip, some nights nearly passing out, and just basically causing trouble. We got back and I really didn’t see him much after that. He had to go to college early because of some academy thing he had enrolled in. With my now dwindling group of friends I became a near shut in. My days would include playing golf then heading back home to sulk in my room. This along with the multitude of other things caused me to fall to darkest pits of depression that I had ever been in. This entire mood lasted throughout my senior year of highschool which ended up being like the most boring thing ever. I never went to parties or even hung out with my friends outside of school.  
The only thing that seemed to save me was my job that I got at the end of my senior year. (Notice that I skipped graduation completely well that’s because jack shit happened other than me getting denied at party after party and barely any of friends said a word to me. So I could get into that but I won’t because it is too much to say and also it’d just make everything worse) The job I ended up getting was at a summer camp that I went to as a kid and fuck if it wasn’t the best decision I ever made. Dealing with the kids could be a pain yes but I was finally able to smile everyday knowing that I was making others happy with just me being there. Time seemed to fly by as my coworkers and I would have so much fun every single day without feeling a bit of regret. As the summer began to draw to a close I realized that my small bubble of happiness was about to be popped. I had my first semester of college to worry about now.   
Entering college wasn’t really scary as much as just a change of setting. Classes were going to suck majorly and my own self esteem made it so that I knew I would spend hours upon hours in my dorm. Not to mention that I was also entering into the largest and most competitive engineering school in the state so my ass would be in over time for the next I don’t know how many sleepless nights. The one saving grace was that I was going to get to see Reiner more often though he had just recent;y gotten a boyfriend whose name was Bert or at least that’s what I call him because I don’t feel like pronouncing his whole name. They were the perfect couple and I was glad that I didn’t advance in him because I don’t think I would have made him that happy.   
Despite this I remained somewhat optimistic that I would have a prett decent college experience but ohhhhhh was I wrong…..  
J/M J/M J/M


	2. New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So basically Jean begins to meet up with people and start his journey into college.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys but Marco will not show up for a bit and if you look at the notes on the last chapter not on here but on my tumblr, then you probably saw that I had said that Marco would show up but things in my life had changed.

So I want to start this off by saying that whoever said that college was amazing was either A. a business major like my roommate or B. just didn’t get a shit about their grades. Now back into the story.

So after my shitty high school experience I was ready for a fresh start and all of that bullshit, or at least that’s what my mom said as we packed all of my stuff into an absurd amount of boxes. I remember that night I stared at my ceiling for idk how long as I wondered if college was going to anything like Reiner had told me it was like. Now for a frame of reference Reiner had decided to rush the Delta Tau Delta frat or Delts and was bugging the shit out of me for the past few months to rush and I just really don’t give a shit about it, but I digress. I wake up the next morning with a feeling of freedom as I finally am going to be able to be on my own and feel as if I am my own person and don’t have to deal with all the crap of high school and all the drama. This was all ruined by my dad pounding on my door yelling something about getting my lazy ass up which I groan at and simply mumbling, “Yeah yeah I’m up.”

I manage to roll myself out of bed and oh did I mention I sleep naked? My room in my house get wayyyyyy too hot during the summer so yeah no undies for me. Shit did I say undies? Well there goes my manliness if I even had any to begin with.

With that I throw on my pair of briefs, khaki shorts and tank top that I left out on my futon before I fell asleep. I grab an old golf hat and my Oakley sunglasses that, like any white southern male, has some croakies on the back. I make my way across my room to open up my door so my dad doesn’t run back up the stairs to yell at me. I take a good look around my room and notice how empty it feels without random articles of clothes thrown around the room, my lava lamp running, my stereo blasting music, or my random assortments of baseball gear piled in the corner. I sigh lightly and pick up my two duffle bags of clothes and my now full backpack before meandering my way down the steps to the kitchen where I seem my mom packing a multitude of bags full of food.

I set my bags down and raise an eyebrow at her, “Uh hey mom I don’t think I have enough room for that in my room now not to mention my dorm.”

She turns to look at me and rolls her eyes.

“You say that now but you will thank me later.” I just chuckle softly and mess up her hair a little bit. Side not is that my mom is tiny, like she is around 4’9” so at least I can feel tall around my own household. My dad walks up behind me and grab the back of my neck automatically causing me to flinch which I fucking hate!!!!

“Boy stop terrorizing your mom, you know she is gonna be sad enough later today.”

“Yeah yeah asshole now are we gonna leave soon? Cause I want to get there before the influx of crazy freshman invades.”

He grabs a cliff bar from the fridge and starts to gnaw on it as he tosses me the keys to hi car and of course talks with his mouth fucking full. “Yeah just go start the car and dump your stuff in the back then go get your car ready.”

So my dad and I are nearly the exact same person except he has actual people skills and didn’t fuck up his hair like I did. We are about the same height but he is a lot stronger than me as I am nearly a twig other than my stomach that likes to enlarge during baseball and I never got it to go away.

I catch the keys and shove them in my pockets as I pick up my duffle bags again before heading out into our garage. I get to his SUV and pop the back open before throwing the duffle bags onto of the already large pile of crap in there. I sigh softly to myself as I close the door and walk over to the driver’s side where I open the door and start the car, as I leave I open the garage door so ya know there wasn’t a cloud of carbon monoxide in there. I take my keys down to my car that was parked along the road and pop the trunk to make sure everything is ok. I see my brand new golf clubs, that cost out the ass, laying in the trunk along with my golf shoes and other golf essentials. I smile lightly before setting my backpack next to it and closing the trunk. Like I said I am absolutely in love with golf and tryouts were a few weeks after the semester begins, and I was already hella nervous because I heard a rumor that the competition this year was going to be fairly tough. But I pushed that thought to the back of my mind as I heard my parents start to filter out of the house.

“Everything is packed and I’m ready to go.” I say as my dad gives me a slight thumbs up from his SUV and my mom starts to make her way down to me. I open the door for my mom before hopping into the driver’s seat and starting the engine. I smile at my mom a little before I slip on my sunglasses and begin to head to the next section of my young and boring life.

——————————————

We reach the college and I smile as I drive past the large football stadium to the residential parking lot that is already bustling with people. I look in the rear view and see my dad is right behind me and I signal to pull into the lot. I actually end up finding a great spot near the front of the lot though it is a small consolation because my dorm is about ¾ of a mile away from the lot. I hop out of the car and grab my backpack and send Reiner a short text.

To Reiner: Hey shitface im here.

From Reiner: Alright me and bert are in ABP be there in like five minutes

Oh and for all you plebs that don’t know what ABP is its Au Bon Pon or some shit and its basically a Panera that is on campus and is pretty bomb.

To Reiner: Hurry up bb ;)

I put my phone in my pocket and hop into my dads car as he drives down the row of quads and dorms before reaching mine that is nearly the last one. It takes about five minutes to find an actual spot and I sit in my backseat laughing my ass off as my parents bicker at each other over what parking space we should get.

Once that debacle was over we begin the process of unloading and carrying the stupid amount of stuff to the dorm. We get up to my dorm and I realize that I literally got the smallest size room in the building. Like so small that the carpet that I had ordered doesn’t fit. To make a long story short thank god I had brought my pocket knife and now there are two pieces of carpet on my floor. I hear a knock on the door and see that Reiner and Bert have finally arrived. I walk up to Reiner and bro hug him and kinda awkwardly hug Bert cause damn he is tall. After the awkward hugs we start to rearrange the room in the way that my roommate and I had talked about and god damn was that a bitch.

After about an hour of trial and error we finally get the room set up I time for Reiner and Bert to have to go to some sort of function but I don’t know. I say bye to those two and then turn to my parents only to see my mom nearly in tears. I chuckle lightly and pull her into a hug.

“Oh come on mom it’s only gonna be like a week or so until I see you guys because of the labor day party.” I kiss the top of her head and pat her back before letting go. I walk over and hug my dad as well but it was more of a bro hug than anything else but none the less it was still meaningful. I knew I was gonna miss them a ton because really other than Reiner they were my best friends since I was about 14. But like everything you have to say goodbye at some point. My parents leave me to finish setting up my stuff as they head back to their car. I wave to them from my room and smile to myself as I look at a picture on my desk.

For the next few hours I sit up on my room messing with the tv and ps4 I brought as well as getting all the programs I needed for my classes downloaded on my way too expensive laptop. I take a look out the window to see the sun shining beautifully. I shrug my shoulders and start to head outside in my flip flops as I shoot Reiner a text.

To Reiner: Hey man when is your shit going to be over?

From Reiner: Like in ten minutes. Why?

To Reiner: IDK I’m just bored and wanna do some shit.

From Reiner: Alright well ill come pick you up after. Just meet us at Cassel.

To Reiner: Alrighty see you then.

So for the next 20 minutes or so I walked around campus before heading over to Cassel which is the name of the basketball coliseum for the university. I sat on a bench at the entrance and waited for him to pull up in his shitty Honda which took around 5 minutes but I don’t mind too much. I see Reiner pop his head out the window and motion for me.

“Hurry up I don’t have all day.”

I sprint to the car and dive into the car through the window cause I can. I look up to see Bert laughing and Reiner shaking his head.

“Alright buckle up idiot. We are just gonna head around town doing some errands.”

I shrug my shoulders as I put my seatbelt on, “That’s fine man just didn’t feel like sitting in my dorm forever anyways.”

They both nod their heads and Reiner continues to drive into the town just down the road because they have Walmart and that stuff. And when one goes into Walmart you just have to act like a dumbass and so we did.

Fast forward to around 10 at night and they drop me off at my dorm and I wave at them before I head inside. I make my way up to my dorm and wait instantly hop into my bed figuring that there is nothing else to do anyways. I pull out my phone and immediately open up tumblr as I shed my shorts and tank top. I start scrolling through my dashboard and begin liking every piece of art that is of my OTP…… Yes yes I am that kind of weeb and also did I happen to mention that legit all of them are yaoi? Yeah I know I’m bi but I mean hey, nearly every anime has straight couples so this is my gay paradise now. Well that and AO3 but that would have to wait until tomorrow. I look up at the time on my phone and see that it is midnight so I decide that I’ve done enough for today. I take my phone and plug it in and set up my sleep app before trying to drift off to sleep. The only thoughts that plague my mind are of a warm pair of arms around me and kisses being placed on my neck. With that I fall asleep with a small grin on my face, ready to face my roommate and his parents the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so if you are actually still reading this then you guys are fucking troopers haha. But a big thanks because i was very scared to put this on here at all. Thank you very much. Also check out my tumblr - connor0-0 :)

**Author's Note:**

> Well if you made it this far then yayyyyy you didn’t immediately hate it. Remember that this is my life currently and as much as I want to make you guys happy, this is kinda therapy for myself. Another thing yeah I’m in engineering so sorry for the shitty writing.


End file.
